


Amicable

by Sigmund



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund/pseuds/Sigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might d'Artagnan does not feel welcomed by Athos, Aramis and Porthos who seem not to reach out with friendship towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicable

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on dreamwidth, but cannot find it so if someone finds the one that says where d'Artagnan is excluded by Aramis, Athos and Porthos, then please link it here. So I am continuing on with my angst fest of d'Artagnan. Thank you for the kudos and comments on my other stories.

It was strange.  D'Artagnan was training to become a musketeer, desired it after seeing them as a brotherhood.  His days were filled with training with Athos, Aramis and Porthos, then missions where he was allowed to accompany them.  He enjoyed the camaraderie, but it ended there. In their free time they did not invite him to sit or drink with him at the tavern.

He had tried to insinuate himself, but it left for an awkward exchange so he distanced himself.  He explored Paris as much as he could to become familiar with the city.  He helped Constance. It left him hollow, and at night he regretted his decision to be a musketeer.  Yes, he had craved adventure, but it was the companionship of brothers through it all that mattered most.

D'Artagnan was surprised when Treville asked to speak with him after a day of training and running errands.

"I have a mission for you, but if you wish, since you are not yet a musketeer, then you do not have to take it."

"What is it?" d'Artagnan knew that he would say yes, no matter the mission.  He wanted to spend some time away from the garrison and become accustomed to being a musketeer alone.

"The Cardinal wants to go to war with the Huguenots.  But he can be hasty, and I wish to have more information of my own before agreeing to support his war effort.  Can you help me?"

"I will.  Tell me what I need to do, Sir." 

He listened intently and was given enough money to make his way. There was no need to tell the others.  He did not want to disturb them at their leisure and they surely would not miss him.

((()))

"Did Treville tell you where he sent the boy?  Three days away from the garrison is unusual for a recruit." Aramis asked, squinting into the sun.

Athos was sitting on the table. They were keeping to the garrison today. "He was not clear."

"Should we press?" Aramis felt that d'Artagnan was their responsibility, but they had encouraged the young man to look beyond them for friends. They were set in the ways, and did not want to influence the Gascon too much.

"Can't hurt." Porthos shrugged and followed the other up the stairs.

Treville sighed when they entered. "Sir, when should we expect d'Artagnan to return?"

The captain did not look up from his ledgers. "A month, perhaps longer."

"Where is he?" Aramis asked, now concerned for d'Artagnan. 

"On an important mission for me in regards to information gathering. You three could not be sent  because you may have been recognized." Treville gestured with his pen.

"The Huguenots," Athos informed them. "I thought he had been assigned to us?  We were to help him train, attain his commission?"

"I am surprised he did not tell you. I thought he had been taken under your wings."

"In training to be a musketeer, yes, but otherwise we wanted to encourage him to make other friends, to keep him safe from our bad habits and jaded experiences."

"Of which I have none," Aramis added.

"I see."

"Thank you, Sir." Porthos ushered them out the door. "I think we have done a disservice to the lad."

Aramis was worried about d'Artagnan. Dealing with the Huguenots was a difficult mission, and they had sent him off alone when the purpose of the musketeers was one for all and all for one.  "We will make it up to him when he returns."

((()))

D'Artagnan was unrecognizable with a patched up cloak and wide brimmed hat upon his head. He did not feel like the same man after a month away from the garrison.  He handed Treville rolled up papers.  "Some notes I made about their camp, weaponry and men.  They will answer a call to war, but seem not to be willing to start any battle."

"Thank you." Treville smiled as he started to review what d'Artagnan had written.  "This is excellent work, d'Artagnan.  I will be sure that the king learns of this."

"Thank you, Sir." d'Artagnan looked down. "Sir, I was thinking about returning to Gascony. . ."

"Two days of leave, d'Artagnan and I expect you back in the garrison. I also took care of your rent with Boncieux for the time you were away." Treville nodded, and d'Artagnan understood he was dismissed. He turned to leave and saw Athos, Porthos and Aramis at the bottom of the stairs. "Gentlemen," he greeted them, but made to go past them. 

"d'Artagnan, a moment?" Athos asked.

"Perhaps later." D'Artagnan bowed. He wanted to see Constance and get some rest.  It had been a long journey, and he would report to them when he returned to duty, if he returned to duty.

((()))

"We deserved that," Porthos said, but Athos was surprised at d'Artagnan's curtness.  The young Gascon was an attentive learner. He did notice the hero worship and the fact the boy had no family left in the world.  He thought of Thomas, but kept his distance from the boy to protect d'Artagnan and his heart.

It was if Treville was expecting them, telling them to enter before they knocked. "You've trained him well. He's done good work." Treville lifted one of the papers spread out on his desk.

"I see." Athos replied wanting to get a look at the plans that d'Artagnan had drawn for the captain.

"May have postponed a war." Treville tapped the papers.  "He asked about returning to Gascony. As a recruit he can leave. I think a farm in Gascony would be a waste for the potential, but it would keep him safe." The captain looked up them, meeting Athos's gaze. "He has two days of leave."

"We understand." They were being ordered to make sure d'Artagnan remained with them. 

"We had plans to partake of the d'Artagnan's company," Aramis explained. They had discussed changing their ways to make the young man feel like a brother.  He had proved himself to be willing to be one of them. It was time they reached out to him and made him feel welcomed.

"Thank you. Now leave."

"Are we heading to the Bonacieux residence?" Porthos, like the others had deduced the only place for d'Artagnan to go would be to Constance's where he was a lodger. 

They knocked and Constance answered with a frown in their direction.  "Are you finally here to see d'Artagnan or is it my husband you need to do business with?"  Athos and the others accepted the blow gracefully.  Constance had been privy to d'Artagnan's feelings, and had noticed how the young recruit was being treated by the older men.

Aramis intervened, giving his short bow. "d'Artagnan, please, Madame.  We are here with the best of intentions."

Constance narrowed her eyes, she was never taken in by the resident lothario. "I hope so. I will tell him you are here."

They heard d'Artagnan race down the stairs with the exuberance of youth wearing his pants and shirt flowing.  The ends of his hair were still wet as if he had washed his face.  "Is there something wrong? A mission-"

They had moved to the kitchen to wait for him. "No, nothing like that," Athos answered. 

D'Artagnan continued with his questioning, not giving Athos a chance or the other to state why they were in the Bonacieux home. "Do you wish to train now? I only need a moment."

Porthos tried to help, waving his hands. "No. That can wait."

The younger man cocked his head in puzzlement. "What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to celebrate." Aramis grinned, believing that would be enough.

"Celebrate?" d'Artagnan seemed taken aback by the notion.

"Your return," Porthos said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Oh." D'Artagnan was still suspicious.  "Did Treville put you up to this? Truly, I'm fine."  To Athos he seemed uncomfortable, awkward to be placed in this situation. Athos blamed himself for their poor showing with the younger man.

"No, it's our custom after a long mission." Aramis's grin seemed to be waning to concern.  He had thought that it would be so easy to convince d'Artagnan to join them, enjoy their company.

D'Artagnan took a step back. "Perhaps tomorrow.  It was a long journey."

"No begging off, lad." Porthos stepped clearly into the space that d'Artagnan had created.  "You need to become familiar with our usual haunts."

"I'm confused." D'Artagnan crossed his arms.

"Try to hide it better," Athos mumbled under his breath.  D'Artagnan's face was easy to read, dramatically so. 

"You've made it quite clear that you the three inseparables. Three." The Gascon lifted three fingers to prove his point and pointed to each of them. "I'm not a person you spend time with outside of training and missions."

"Apologies.  That was not our intentions," Aramis started to explain, but d'Artagnan pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down.

"Please explain this to me because I have tried to frequent taverns with you in the past and my company was not welcomed.  I am from Gascony, but I do not believe this is the Parisian way either."  D'Artagnan frustration and anger bled through his words as did his exhaustion. "I know when I am not wanted."

Athos sat down too while Porthos and Athos remained standing.  "Association with us is not something we wanted to burden you with as someone new to the regiment. 

"Bad habits, too." Porthos shrugged his shoulders.  "I cheat at cards."

"Women find me charming.  It is not my fault, but perhaps not the best example for a young man, though really it could be worse." 

D'Artagnan rolled his eyes at Aramis's lack of a consistent answer.

"And I am an unbearable man fraught with drunkenness," Athos admitted. 

D'Artagnan raked a hand through his hair.  "It may have been good intentions, but I don't know what you want me to do. You gave me no choices and the choices I do have are to stay but not know when or if I will get a commission or return to Gascony.  I have friends in Lupiac and land to farm."

"Can your decision wait a night or two?"  Porthos bent down, placed his hands under d'Artagnan's arms and lifted him to standing. "Your friends could use your company and you could use ours."

"You will get your commission, and we leave it to your good senses if you want us as friends. Bad habits and all." Athos stood, placing his hat on his chest.

D'Artagnan nodded, allowing Porthos to maneuver him to the door.

Constance came down the stairs and handed Aramis the Gascon's jacket.  "Athos has kindly offered to procure wine and food."

Athos gave a slight bow to Constance. She was giving the trio her blessing to offer friendship to d'Artagnan. "I did not recall this conversation."

"Forgetful is another one of Athos's bad habits that you should stay clear to avoid, lad," Aramis smiled, throwing an arm around Athos's shoulder. Athos would never forget how the three added the much missed fourth to their group.

The end


End file.
